2012:The end
by DaT1dUdE
Summary: OK so, it's about my version of 2012 in my perspective. It will be 1st person and will include real life activities and friends
1. Prologue

Prologue

The song "2012" was playing on the bus, AGAIN!  
"Wow," I said to the kid next to me (Josh)."This song's been played so much since school started I don't think there's anyone on this bus that doesn't know the lyrics."  
"Yeah", he said. "Hey JJ (me) do you think the world'll really end on 2012? "  
"YEAH RIGHT! Do you?"  
"Ya. "  
"Oh. So…..how's about I pay ya $100 if it does?"  
"Haha, sure I'm all for that."….


	2. DAY 01

DAY 01: the beginning (06-14-12)

So. today was the first day of our 5 day long field trip. YES IN SUMMER! But don't worry it was voluntarily, and I'd be really upset if I hadn't gone on this trip. I mean do you know how many miles I had to walk, how many pins I had to knock down, how many cookies I had to bake (well I bought 'em but you get the point) to raise the money to be able to actually pay for this? Not to mention the $99 fee. But here I am, at a plane station that's gonna go from Florida to Washington w/ my fave teach and other kids from my classes. And anyways on the ride there we're going to pick out who's going to be staying w/ who. There are 4 to a room, and of course boys & girls will be separated. On one end of a hall there'll be the boys, on the opposite the girls, and in between the teach. Oop. Here come the results of who I'll be spending the nest business week w/.

"In room 276 there will be Jonathan Jaramillo , Brandon Harris, Cody Pullins, and Benjamin Albern. In 277…"

OK so I had Brandon and Cody in my geo class w/ mrs Justice (the teach) but who was this Benjamin. Hmm, I must be really shallow to have not have noticed him. So, I stood up and yelled "Yo Benjy where are ya man?"

"Right here boi." At least he's got a sense of humor.

When mrs. Justice got finished w/ the rooming list we all got on the bus.I sat in the back, next to Benjy (his new nickname) and Cody sat in front of us w/ Brandon. Me and Benjy were the only ones w/ nicknames, his Benjy of course, and mine was JJ (my initials.) I told them I call the bed next to the window. They said fine and said where they'd be bunking. Brandon at the bed nearest to the bathroom (I'm pretty sure he'll change his mind later.) Benjy to the one in front of the TV and Cody at the remaining one. If we got how the room looks correct we wouldn't have a fight over the beds when we get to the hotel. For the beginning of the ride we talked and joked but then we all got tired so I got out my MP3 and phone. I listened to music while talking w/ my other friends on skype. They sent me some files of things I couldn't watch at the time.I got bored and decided to make prank calls. I asked Benjy, Brandon, and Cody if they wanted to join. They got fake address and phone #'s for the state we were in just in case we needed them. We did. Pizza hut sure did get tighter in the last few weeks. We ordered 4 pizzas and an order of 20 hot wings NUCLEAR. During the call you could hear my hunger making the call seem more real. When she finally hung up I asked "D'you think she bought it?"  
"WELL DUH! She probly coulda heard your stomach growl."

"Well sorry, I didn't eat breakfeast. Sheesh man!"

"Well, whatever yall say I think JJ made it sound more realistic."

"THANK YOU CODY."

"So…"He was interrupted by his phone which was the one we used to make the call. We didn't think anything of it until he said "It's da ppl at da address."

"OH SHIT!" I said. "That _is_ some speedy delivery!"

Brandon said "I didn't know they call us back…"

"I did but I thought they'd get some more customers since we called but they musta had dat done and just used it for our delivery. It's just 99 # or something like that."

"Well who cares? Just hang up da phone Cody."

"K done."

"You think the cops can track us"

"THEY WISH,"I yelled loudly.

"BE QUIET BACK THERE OR IMA MAKE YOU COUNT TO 'wah hunred' 6 times!"

"Uh we'll quiet down miss," answered Benjy for us all. And w/ that we all fell silent for the next couple hours.


End file.
